grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Act 16.3: Traces of Ancient Demon
Chapter Navigation Missions Story= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Chaos= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Hatred= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Destruction= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? Traces of Ancient Demon Description "GRRRRR!" Dialogue Amy: A city floating in the sky, how romantic. Cindy: But where are the ancient demons that created this city? Oz: ...... Oz: It's possibly due to their advanced technology. Cindy: Huh? What do you mean...? Oz: Demons have the responsibility to destroy worlds that have reached their life expectancy. Oz: The ancient demons also had this responsibility. Oz: But they started to steer away from the creator's orders and trusted their beloved technology a little too much. Oz: Later, all demons received an order from the creator. Oz: Total annihilation of the ancient demons. Arme: No way.. Oz: That's how the Ancient War started ten thousand years ago. ---- Elesis: The ground is shaking. Lire: How can there be an earthquake on a flying city? Oz: T-This is... Could it be? Lass: Look ahead! Jin: Whoa! What is that gigantic face? Oz: Damn... Oz: The enemies gained control of that as well... Oz: Be careful, it will be hard to disable. ---- Oz: You were a lot stronger than I thought. Oz: Not quite sure if it still justifies the trust the young master has on you all but... Elesis: What is this thing? Oz: The weapon of war the ancient demons used. Oz: It was very hard to control and power so it was useless. Oz: If anyone can do this then.. Lass: Is there a chance a swarm of these could show up? Oz: The possibility is not zero. Oz: But a guardian of that size definitely will not be able to function during night. Oz: Let's wait until sunset. Ronan: We might give the enemies a chance to regroup but I guess we have no choice. Ronan: Let's wait until night time. Rules of the Underworld Description "We can't resurrect him, I think.." Dialogue Elesis: This place should be safe. Elesis: There shouldn't be any surprises. Kyle: Hm... not Master... Kyle: Yes, Captain should be good enough. Elesis: What are you going on about. Kyle: If I am going to be your pupil, I must address you with respect. Kyle: But I already have someone that I call Master. Kyle: It also hasn't been very long since I gained a Master, it would be rude to have another Master so quickly. Elesis: Technically... that was 1,500 years ago... Kyle: But I can't just call you by your name, it's rude. Kyle: That's why I decided to call you Captain. Kyle: Because you are the Captain of the Grand Chase. Kyle: I can call you that right? Elesis: You looked like an abandoned puppy before but you seem to have cheered up. Elesis: Do as you please. Elesis: But why don't you address Grandiel as Master? Kyle: T-That's because I already call him by his name, it would be awkward to start calling him Master... Elesis: I guess you have a point. Kyle: Now, teach me the ways of a sword, Captain! ---- Kyle: Huff... Huff... I-... I'm spent. Kyle: How is my amazing talent, Captain? Elesis: It is quite amazing!. Elesis: Amazingly horrible, you don't even have a basic foundation of wielding a sword. Kyle: T-That's because I'm tired... Elesis: You used to always say it's all about persistence and training. Kyle: I lied, I've actually never trained. Elesis: Well, training you kind of reminds me of training with my father. Kyle: ...... Kyle: Um... listen, about your father... Elesis: Don't worry about it. Elesis: I have already received plenty of consolation from other friends. Elesis: I'm angry and sad but I know that won't change anything. Elesis: My job is to take this anger and sadness and train myself further to take out Kaze'aze. Kyle: What if... Kyle: What if there is a way to save your father? Elesis: That's impossible. Elesis: Resurrecting the dead is against the rules of the Underworld. Elesis: Even if we go back through the time gap, there's no stopping it. Kyle: I see... Elesis: Unless we can fool all the bounty hunters of the Underworld somehow... Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story